The heart is a dangerous treasure even for a pirate
by Erica667
Summary: When she gets hurt Hector Barbossa never felt so helpless.
1. chapter 1

**Hello, people, this will be mine first story. I will apologize for my grammar. Also, if you have ideas please share. I will do my best to keep you happy. Barbossa thoughts will be in Italic. Enjoy... :)**

The rain fell cold on his skin, or maybe it was because of the anger he felt inside.

He wanna to kill somebody so bad that just to prevent it he had to boards his nail in his palm.

 _How dare they to hurt her...? She was a bloody king of the pirates. She better not be in pain. To think what they had done to her or maybe could have done. His heart felt like it was cut out from his chest. When was the last time he had felt like this?... He should be down there with her and not here… No, he was the captain and he needed to see their faces…_

"Captain there they are" Pintel voice called out to him over the hard wind and rain.

Barbossa took his time walking down to the deck. Jack the monkey was hopping on his shoulder. Extending his arm Jack jumped from his shoulder into the darkness of the night.

"Welcome gents," he said looking to the three men kneeling for him. The crew was gathering around them.

The three were almost shaking and looking down. "No need to be nervous, after all, you were not nervous a couple of minutes ago… hmm, you be lucky aye… don't feel like killing ye yet… but if she dies… aye you be killed so slow you won't believe in death anymore"

The crew starting to shout and laugh.

Barbossa smiled for a second and then turning around looking at his crew.

They felt his anger and looked down to the floor beneath their feet.

"In what mind ye think ye could harm our king…. Aye she may be a woman…But it's cowardly three against one… even for us pirates it the act of cowards" The crew starting to crawl to the men on the floor. "You see gents ye made a mistake and ye goin to pay… now looking to his crew. WHAT WILL IT BE?"

"KEELHAULING" His crew shouted happy that their captain was letting them decide.

"Aye, that will be nice... Do as ye please, but keep them alive"

"Gibbs, ye come with me" ... He turns around back to his cabin with Gibbs following. Behind them, the crew started to yell and laugh-happy to punish the men.

Opening the doors, walk around his table to his sleeping area, he felt getting nervous watching Doc who was kneeling next to his bed trying to stop the bleeding of her head. She was lying on her belly still out of the world. She was coated in mud and soaked by the rain.

"Doc, how bad is it" He was almost afraid to ask him.

"Need more bandages and alcohol…Dammit her head keeps bleeding… Gibbs get what I need" Gibbs turn around and walking fast to the door, almost running out of the room.

Barbossa was looking at the bandages on the floor filled with red extract. "Only her head is worrying me, sir... For the looks of it is just a cut but its bleeding to strong… Her back has cuts what I can see of them there are fingernails."

He pushes her already turn shirt open showing her bare back to him. Yes, her back was full of little cuts, they did not bleed anymore. His eyes scanning her in and stopping at a black looking bruise under her shoulder blade.

"Here" Gibbs was out of breath stretching his arms out and giving the bandages and alcohol to Doc. "Ye can go." Barbossa said looking at Gibbs who one nodded and left them alone.

After a while Barbossa found himself sitting at his dinner table… Unable to stand any longer he had to sit down. It felt like the minutes had changed into hours until finally, Doc came to stand before him. "We have to wait till morning, I will come back later to check on her… captain". Bowing his head, he left the room leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Walking slowly to his bed looking down at her face did the trick... falling on his knees, with shaking hands touching her face he broke.

 _When had he felt so helpless? must been a long time ago... aye yes. Why did it hurt so much now...? Bloody hell he was captain he should not cry or feel this way. He was just tired yes he needed to sleep that was all._

He woke up by a knock at his door.


	2. chapter 2

"Captain, one of the prisoners is asking for you"

Sign. "I BE THERE JUST IN A MINUTE!"

 _Dammit what did they want anyway, it was there fault. If they fought they could try to get away with this they were wrong… They just will rot away in the brig where they belong, he was the captain after all._

Looking around he saw doc hanging from a chair deep a sleep. He had fallen asleep reading it seems from the book that was falling for his hands.

Grabbing his hat, he went to open the door. Gibbs was looking nervously down, he knew that the Captain never was to wake up at this hour, but this was important.

"What on the sea do they want from me at this hour?"

"They wane talk to you captain."

"Fine ye stay with Doc here and call me if something changes."

Gibbs nodded letting Barbossa pass him before entering the cabin and closing the door behind him.

Slowly walking down, the stairs to the brig. His mind was left behind with Elizabeth. He just hoped she would wake up soon. He took a deep breath before continuing his way to the brig. There they were still alive it seems, soaked to the skin and trembling.

"What do ye want?" he barked standing before the three men who looked like they had been attacked by animals.

One of them looked up and slowly stood up. He looked like end thirty, he was tall and broad but the most what caught Barbossa was his eyes they were light green.

His hands slowly grabbed the bars still trembling as he stood before him.

"You are the captain, right? We want to discuss things."

"I have nothing to see to ye basters"

"I believe you do pirate, mine name is Peter and I am an officer of the second rank and I demand you to let us go. We have done nothing wrong. She attacked us, we did nothing wrong to deserve this."

 _If he had been a volcano he would have exploded the whole area, he was furious. Grabbing his belt with shaking hands, a few meters to the right and he would have a hold of his pistol._

 _How dare this Peter person to say that it had been her fault like she had asked for this. Maybe he should just have shot him and be done with it. No, he needed them alive._

 _"_ Do you have any idea what you have done… She is our King…If I had told the other pirate lords you be dead already so I advise you to keep that muzzle close... or I will kill you me self-right here.

You started a war against us already. She is pirate lord of the Java sea and has more guts than you three together. So, I really advise you to think twice before saying anything stupid again."

Peter had taken a few steps back when Barbossa had exploded before him. He looked more scared now.

"I…. really did not meant to hurt her. We just had orders to find pirates… the Colonies has fallen and now we were to take pirates to prison. I did not know that she was a female."

 _If it was true what he was saying they were in danger. The Colonies had pay pirates to help them against the other colonies out there. Pirates had run the seas for more years so they had the advantage of knowing things that the colonies didn't. And a pirate will do most things for money._

 _He needed to talk to Elizabeth now._

Quickly turning around and running up the stairs he almost bumping Gibbs who was about to go down.

"She's awake" Gibbs told him before he could aks.


End file.
